1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to calibration of iris lenses, and more particularly to an auto iris lens calibration device and an inspecting method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a digital camera device, such as a camera, an iris lens of the digital camera device can improve quality of images by adjustment of the iris lens. However, is difficult to precisely control adjustment of the iris lens. Therefore, the quality of the images captured by the digital camera device cannot reach a desired result. Test people need data to know when the iris lens is precisely adjusted and know a lens magnification when the iris lens is adjusted.